Chapter 89
"Hot Pot" (鍋, Nabe, Tonari: 130) is the 89th chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary In Saitama's apartment, Genos, King, Bang, and Bomb are anxiously waiting for Saitama to return. When Saitama turns up looking dishevelled, they presume that he fought with Garou. Saitama denies it, unaware that he had indeed met Garou and defeated him for the third time. However, he is distressed that he lost his wallet and forgotten the cabbage. Fubuki shows up with the cabbage, annoyed that Saitama had made her pay for his meal. Meanwhile, Genos detects something approaching fast and sends King to deal with it. The 'monster' is revealed to be Dr. Kuseno, who came in a mechanical suit to check on Genos. Dr. Kuseno introduces himself to Saitama and gifts him high quality meat for hot pot. Saitama instructs Genos to prepare the hot pot before realizing that he would have to share with the other visitors. Meanwhile, in the Monster Association, Royal Ripper and Bug God try to explain Garou's 'death' to Gyoro Gyoro by putting the blame on Garou and then Gyoro Gyoro. Gyoro Gyoro sees through their antics, but spares them from punishment and tells them to take things seriously as the Hero Association could attack in a few hours. Gyoro Gyoro had captured Child Emperor's scouting robot "Dig Here Woof Woof No.3" Many members of the Monster Association are seen preparing, socializing, or otherwise loitering around as they wait for the battle ahead. Tareo, as a prisoner, is put into the same cell as the hostage Waganma. Waganma is confident that his rich status means that the heroes will save him and snobbishly attempts to make Tareo his subordinate. Sludge Jellyfish attempts to scare him by mentioning that the executives are capable of taking on S-class heroes. Meanwhile, Garou awakens in the spot where he was abandoned, and begins to move off. Back at the Hero Association HQ, Child Emperor and Sekingar go through the roster of heroes. Child Emperor becomes paranoid (after communicating with Bofoi), and he exerts his influence to remove Demon Cyborg and Silver Fang from the rescue mission. Sitch, despite his protests, is instructed not to inform the two. At Saitama's apartment, the group of seven are about to eat the steaming hot pot. They rush in with their chopsticks at once, throwing up food into the air. King is instantly knocked out (although Dr. Kuseno is fine), however nobody notices. Fubuki uses telekinesis to bring a piece of meat toward her, but Genos tries to reclaim it for Saitama, who asks why everyone is eating his food. During the argument that ensues, Dr. Kuseno calms Genos down, only for Fubuki to attempt recruiting the engineer for weapons development. Saitama is annoyed that the meat is already gone, and soon after finds King 'sleeping'. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *There is an art error where Saitama's shirt suddenly gains sleeves in the middle of the conversation. *The RAW originally had an error on the cover page where it stated that it was the 88th update when it was the 89th. *In the Volume Release, this chapter was split into two chapters one in Volume 18 and one in Volume 19. The split chapter in volume 19 is called "Cabbage Finished" (白菜消滅). References Navigation fr:Chapitre 89 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 18 Chapters Category:Volume 19 Chapters Category:Monster Association Arc Chapters